ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Milton
Brooke Milton (Born Ana Christina Solis) Is a Hispanic-American Glamour Model, TV Personality and Professional Wreslter and Valet Currently working as a Free Agent in the independent circuit. She has so far worked for 6-8 Federations in the Indies Circuit She gain national exposure through her modeling work, appearing in several magazines such as Maxium, FHM, and Vouge (this being her hardest Modeling shoot). A year later she was hired by WWA, The first wrestling Fed to form in IMVU, after its demise she worked for several promotions including UFL, ICW, Pure Frontier Wreslting, TIW and WWH for a short time and XDF (short for Xtreme Dynasty Federation), where she was the company's final Divas Champion, only until 2010 when it reopened. Early Life Modeling and Outside wreslting Career Ana Working under stage name Ana Christajen Has modeled for several Mens magazines...her regular apperances in Maxium were responsible for the magazine having the higest sales in Barnes and Nobles. Perhaps her most famous issue was in 2002 where she modeled in lavish lingerie. Ana has commented on this as being the breakout of her modeling career. since that issue she became a regular model making apperences in Maxiums issues of 2004-2007. Ana has also modeled for FHM Magazine where she wore mostly Victoria Secret products, becasue of that she was also a one time Victoria Secret Angel. Ana has collaborated with Brad Pinkert on several occasions with the 2 appearing in some magazines including some in Mens Fitness. In Muscles and Fitness, Ana was interviewed and was asked questions on how a guy can improve his sex life. Ana has also worked on Television appearing as a special guest in the show 30 Rock, and in The Office, in which she said was the best experiance in her life. She also made an apperence in Saturday Night Live and in The Man Show where she was one of the juggy girls along with Christy Hemme and Tyra Breckford. Playboy has contacted Ana in doing a photoshoot with them and may also land a Centerfold issue, but she turned it down for personal reasons: "I was intrested at first but then something told me that its the imagination that should count. I think this body is best to see on a boyfriends eyes only mostly becasue it makes your overall apperence sacred and desired even more" Ana Continues to model even when she is on a Wrestling scheduale Tiana & Co Modeling Agency Professional Wrestling Career Ana has entered into the world of Pro wrestling when she discovered she has a family tie to it. She was mostly starting in small time feds under the stage name Tiana Jenner WWA Anas first wreslting apperance was with the first wreslting fed formed on imvu, World Wreslting Alliance or WWA for short under her most well known stage name Brooke Milton. She became famous for running WWA while Miss Hancock the CEO and founder was absent. Becoming somewhat of a Tweener, Brooke (kayfabe) fired most of the heels in the company gaining the ire of most of them. As Miss Hancock came back, Brooke was on the verge of getting fired but was brought back by Mike a wreslter working there as well. Brooke gained popularity for having several Catfights with most of the women there including Miss Hancock, Jessica, Joy, Toxun and Soverit Her most memorable moment is where she and Hancock were at the top of their feud and Hancock tore off Brookes Bra rendering her topless. She gained many cheers from this. Independent circuit After WWA closed down Brooke worked on several federations before being hired by UFL a month later, Her most notable work was within Tear Wreslting Frontier. UFL (2006- Early 2008) It was announced on her official website that Brooke was hired by UFL! which was owned by Soverit at the time. Brooke gained nororiety for her Gimmick being much more than it was in WWA. While Soverit and Kimber chelle focused on the wrestling aspect of the division it was Brooke who brought pure sexuality to it. Brookes first apperence is where she was announcing she wannted to become someones manager, and offor that was first pursued by Phoenix Rising an original. Phoenix became enamoured with her and began to stalk her even when after she accepted to manage The Jester. Brooke was seen to some as "Maria" Character at the time she managed The Jester and before she got the Championship. This is becasue of her being over with the crowd, it became difficult to book her as a Heel, which was her original alignment. She was once kidnapped by Benny Boy and was stalked by Phoenix yet again during her work at Queens of Chaos. Also on November 03 2007, she Special Refereed a match between NickJakcy and OX with the UFL Lightweight Championship Match being on the line. She did, however fought in a few matches but most of them were catfights. Brookes first notable feud, and also her most Physical one as well, was with top Femme Fatale heel Kimber Chelle. Off-screen Ana mentioned this is being one of her Favorite feuds and the 2 feuding got high viewership in UFL. Brooke sometimes aggrivated Kimber Chelle by comparing the 2's looks and always said hers was at the top. During this time the 2 heightend the Femme Fatale Divison when their first match was a sucess. Their second match was for the already vacated Femme Fatale Championship, this match was sometimes compared to WWF's Sable and Jaqueline feud that happend when the WWE (back then was WWF)Womens Championship was contested as well. Brooke captured the Femme Fatale title after winning against Kimber Chelle in their second match on Release and Return to Indies Scene Return to UFL (2008-early 2009) Feud with Allyson Leatherlund Independents and World Wrestling Headquarters (2009) Since the closing of UFL, Brooke returned to the independents scene. She was signed with ICW during its buildup helping out fellow UFL Alumni, who were also invovled as well, however right after the day of the shows first PPV ICW closed due to personal reasons with the owner. Brooke was also working for TIW, which was owned by former UFL Femme Fatale Champion Jessie Goldburg, however despite its good pace in buildup there were financial problems ending up on the back end. TIW is now on hiatus, when it will return it is unknown. After those two companies failed to start, Brooke toured around Mexico working for AAA for a short time. Brooke was legitimatly injured on an TNA indies show by Trenesha Biggers AKA Rhaka Khan where she was crushed on the neck for a period amount of time Later on June, Brooke joined Adrian Hart's World Wrestling Headquarters, where she took a non-wrestling role. During the month of July, she was Simultaneously working with both WWH and XDF, where in both she was never involved in-ring. During her tenure in WWH, she was working as a interm Backstage Interviewer, hoping to get the job in the returned Inner Circle Brand, but did not succed. She was a Special Guest Referee in a Bombshells match which involved Jessie Goldburg going against Cameron Michaels. She was also seen in a short UFL reunion which involved, Jessie Goldburg, The Jester, Whiskey Rebel, Dominick Starr, Jesikah Maximus and (kayfabe) frenemy Allyson Letherlund. Her stay in WWH was short however as she was not active in WWH besides debuting the Click List segment but after that she wasn't seen for a while and was released on Aug 14, 2009 due to inactivity Xtreme Dynasty Federation (2009) On July 06 2009, Brooke signed with Xtreme Dynasty Federation. She has after a few months recovered from injuries sustained from her last indies show. Brooke debuted on-screen in July 09 greeting the owner Lauren Winters. Through out early July she was mostly backstage chatting with other superstars of XDF until she made her debut in a house show on July 17, defeating Faith Nicholson. Her in-ring (and on screen) debut was on August 8 2009, where she won a triple threat match involving Harlow Styles and XDF vetren Maria Angel. She was invovled in a storyline where she overhead the issues between Lauren and then-current XDF Divas Champion Sandy Jo and also had a breif feud with Harlow Styles who was talking trash about her. She had 3 matches agaisnt Sandy Jo, 2 of them with Sandy gaining victory. One of the matches agaisnt Sandy which happend on August 17th invovled a cheating referee who was working on getting Brooke to win, however Brooke was in no way invovled in a deal with the referee, despite what most would say. Around this time Brooke and Sandy Jo has formed a mutual respect to one another. Her third match agaisnt Sandy Jo, which was also for the XDF Divas Championship was on the Beach Blast PPV on August 25th where Brooke was victorious in capturing the Divas Championship. She was the federations Final Divas Champion when it was announced that XDF will close. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance (2009) Ana has recently signed a contract with UCWA under an agreement made with the XDF. The federation does not have a womens division but she will be under contract as a Valet. A womens division was to be formed and Brooke was to be its star with her first match to be against the owners wife, Cassidy Haven-Daniels, however due to disagreements with the owner and Aprille Showers the CEO/President of XDF the match was not to happen after all. Brooke was released a few weeks later when the agreement was nullified. Brooke then mentioned in a Shoot Interview that she did now like how things went way to fast there and she also said how she did not like to wrestle in their company, she only wanted to be a Valet to one of its wrestlers. Brooke felt that she was used too roughly when she was under contract with UCWA. Ring of Beauty (2009) Ana has signed with all womens federation Ring of Beauty. Her first match was to be a dark match, with her teaming up with clientle Monica Rinehart-Shae going up against the team of Danielle Lopez and Autumn Winters, It however, did not happen for reasons unknown. On the 10/04/2009 show she participated in the 5 minute Battle Royal where the survivor(s) will get a Television Championship shot at the PPV Created equal 3 in which she was eliminated early on. On the same day, Brooke entered into a feud with Brittany Knox. The two had some history in XDF, in where they were employed. The feud was made apparent when Brooke distracted Brittney in her match against Giselle Anderson. The two was then booked into a match at the 10/18/2009 Created Equal 3 PPV in which Brittney was victorious after a hard fought match. The feud was cut short due to Brooke being inactive for the past months, til she gave ROH offices her notice on her release. She maintains a good relationship with ROH and she will return, when she is not overbooked in the future. Return to XDF (2010-present) XDF has Reopened on January 4th 2010 as a house show. Brooke participated in its reopening by defeating Sandy Jo. It was also the last Lockdown before it changed it's name to Full Throttle. Brooke was not in action on the January 12th show as she was seen on the commentators table during the Julez Vs. Anastasia match, scouting for opponents. She returned to action on the 18th show fighting Juelz to a draw. Off-Camera, she expressed joy in this particular match on an interview with Pro Wrestling Illustrated. On the Resurrection PPV, she teamed with Manabu Fujiwara to take on the team of Philip Joseph and Juelz, which quickly became a handicap match after Philip was fired by David Shane. The team has lost to Juelz however and Brooke began to attack both Juelz out of anger and Manabu after she turned on him in the process, thus becoming a complete Heel for the first time in her career. Her feud with Juelz had Lauren Winters involved to an extent as she forced Brooke Milton to team with Juelz against Lola Heart (who was later replaced by Stacy Love due to a situation beyond control off camera) and Miss Puppies on a March 22 an episode of Full Throttle along with stipulations placed where Brooke cannot harm her nor abandon her if she wants to risk losing her rematch. The two were victorious, but Juelz had the last laugh as she then attacked Brooke after.The Divas title was finally defended at the Annihilation PPV on March 28th in which Brooke defeated Juelz to capture her second reign on the Championship Kick boxing Career In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Femme Fatality'' (Asai DDT) **''Curse of Curves'' (Muta Lock) *'Signature moves' **Bronco Buster **Springboard roundhouse kick **Hurricanrana **Missle Dropkick **Backbrecker **Top rope neck scissors choke **Camel clutch **Foot Choke on Turnbuckle **Overhead Takedown **Hair Pull Slam **Suplex **Tarantula **Surfboard Strech *'Wrestlers Managed' **The Jester **Blade Ortega **Manabu Fujiwara **Monica Rinehart-Shae *'Nicknames' **"Hardcore Princess" **"Submission Queen" **"Glamorous Fighter" **'"The (self-proclaimed) Princess of XDF"' *'Entrance themes' **"I Wanna be Bad" by Willa Ford (UFL) **"Dont Stop" by Jim Johnston (UFL, used once) **"All Eyes on Me" by LeToya Luckett (UFL and Indies) **"Curse of Curves" by Cute is What We Aim For (Indies) **"Keep on Liftin" by DJ Nagureo (WWH and Indies) **'"Turn You On" by Paris Hilton (XDF)' Championships and Accomplishments *'UFL' **UFL Femme Fatale Championship (1 Time) *'Xtreme Dynasty Federation' **XDF Divas Championship (2 Times, Current) Category:Characters Category:Characters from Virginia Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Valets